Caring
by Kittens and Angels
Summary: Erza was never the type of person to be around kids. Until the day that little girl ended up at her door.
1. The Abandoned Child

**~/Caring\~**

* * *

**Angel: Konichiwa minna! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so please enjoy! Erza may be a little OOC, so I wanna say sorry beforehand. **

**Lucy: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Natsu: Yeah, I think it was a... diss-clay-murh.**

**Angel: Oh, right. I don't own Fairy Tail. Except for my OCs and my plot. But maybe I can convince Hiro...**

**Lucy: NO! HIRO! DON'T DO IT!**

**Angel: Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

No one ever really thought of Erza as a girl. They thought of her as someone they had to listen to if they valued their lives. They didn't think she was the caring type, just the responsible type. They never thought that one little girl could impact Erza so greatly.

That one day. When she turned up.

**~/Erza's POV\~**

_I will never understand Fairy Tail. We're all so carefree. All we ever do is drink and blow things up. We never do anything that would actually earn us any respect. Ever. And whenever I try to do something, somehow I get involved in the fight over who-knows-what. I wish that people would be more considerate. And more careful around MY cake._

"Erza? Are you alright?" Lucy asks while she walks up to me.

"I'm fine Lucy, just thinking." I reply.

"What about?"

"How immature our guild is."

"What made you think about that _now_?"

"I was just thinking and somehow it came up."

"Ah. Well, it's late. I think I'm going to head home. You know, kick Natsu out, take a shower, kick Natsu out again, go to bed, kick Natsu out of my bed..."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Hopefully."

* * *

_As I head home my mind wanders again. I wonder how Millianna is doing in Mermaid Heel? Or where Wally and Shô might be. But most importantly, how is Jellal doing? I wonder... I feel like something important is going to happen to me. Something that will change ME. Oh well, I'll think more about this in the morning._

* * *

_Good morning, me. I guess I better head to Fairy Tail before Natsu decides to blow something up. But then I hear a sound. It's coming from my door. Right outside of it. What could that be?_

"Waaah!"

_Oh my god... is it crying? Or more importantly, what IS it?_

"WAAAH!"

_I guess I better go figure out what it is... I opened the door and saw a... little girl... WHY IS THERE A LITTLE GIRL OUTSIDE OF MY DOOR?!_

"..."

_Oh no. What happened? Why is she silent now? What did I do?_

"Nee-chan...?"

"Eh?" I nearly shout at it.

"NEE-CHAN!"

"I-I'm not your nee-chan!"

"W-what...?"

"Oh no."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I no have name!"

"How old are you...?"

"I is six!"

"Where's your family?"

"I no have family..."

_Oh no. Abandonment. A motherless child. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER?! oh my god. She looks like Millianna. That just makes matters worse!_

"Nee-chan will take care of me, wight?"

"Uh... I..."

"Pwease, nee-chan?"

"Oh, of course!"

_WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I'M NOT GOOD WITH KIDS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF A SIX YEAR OLD THAT LOOKS LIKE ONE OF MY CHILDHOOD FRIENDS?!_

"Yay! Nee-chan is gonna take care of me!"

_Oh, but she's just SO adorable. I should try. First, she needs a name. Fairy Tail can wait this morning. An abandoned child is more important. I should probably feed her something. She must be hungry. I know what I can name her! I can name her Millie, it's a very fitting name for her. I'll just have to try and raise her myself. And Fairy Tail CANNOT know. If they did, Millie would get frozen, then set on fire, then drenched in water, then air-dried. Poor kid. That's why rule one is no leaving Fairy Hills. Or my rooms, for that matter._

"Nee-chan? What is you doing?"

"Just thinking. I have name for you. It's Millie. Do you like it?"

"Millie likes Millie, nee-chan!"

"Great. Now if you're going to live with me, I have a few rules. Ok?"

"Ok, nee-chan."

"Rule one: No leaving my dorm. Rule two: You need to learn grammar. Rule three: No being too loud. Rule four: You must be in bed by nine. Rule five: When I tell you something, you listen."

"What is gwammar?"

"I'll have someone teach you that, don't worry."

"Why can't Millie leave the dorm?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know that you're here."

"Why?"

"You ask to. Many questions. Only a few people get to know you're here because my friends are... Very... Destructive. I don't want them to break you."

"Bweak me?"

"Yes. So stay here."

"Millie will stay here, nee-chan!"

_She's just so adorable. Only Lucy and Levy get to know about her. Because they can teach her and they're responsible._

* * *

"Eh? A kid?" Lucy and Levy say in surprise.

"Yes, a kid. And not so loud!" I whisper-shout at them.

"Where did you get a kid?" Levy asks.

"I found her outside of my door this morning. She's only six. She was abandoned. I couldn't just leave her!"

"I understand. Every child needs a parent." Lucy says.

"I was kidnapped at a young age. I can't take it when people abandon little kids! It's not right!"

"Ok, so should I meet you at Fairy Hills later?"

"Sure Lucy. That would be great. Would you mind bringing some books she can study from? I want to make sure that she's somewhat educated."

"Of course, Erza."

_I'm so glad that Lucy understands. She grew up with her mother dying and her father ignoring her. So she knows what abandonment is like. And so do I. I guess that's why I agreed take care of little Millie. I'm her nee-chan now. I have to raise her. This might be my hardest job yet._

* * *

**Angel: So that's it. Leave any opinions in the reviews. Feel free to follow and favorite. And remember, reviews=faster updates.**

**Lucy: Just please don't say anything too mean in the reviews! When that happens, Angel cries. Sometimes she ev-**

**Angel: *covers Lucy's mouth* That's quite enough out of you.**

**Natsu: OH! SHE MEANS WHEN Y-**

**Angel: *covers Natsu's mouth* you too.**

**Natsu and Lucy: MMPH! MMPH! **

**Angel: Until next time!**


	2. Crime Sorciere Enters

**~/Caring\~**

* * *

**Angel: Thank you to everyone who read this story! You're awesome!**

**Jellal: Hey, look, I'm in this chapter**

**Meredy: And I get to see Juvia!**

**Ultear: Angel-san does not own Fairy Tail, nor is affiliated with anything concerning it's creation. If she did, however... Let's not think about that.**

* * *

"Oh my god she's adorable!" Levy cries with hearts in her eyes.

"Hewwo nee-chan's fwends." Millie says.

"Lucy, Levy, this is Millie. Millie, this is Lucy and Levy." Erza says.

"Hewwo Lucy-nee. Hewwo Levy-nee."

"She seems very sweet. You just want us to teach her the basics, right?" Lucy asks while showing all the books she brought to Erza.

"I just want you to try and teach her math, spelling, reading, and grammar. She seems pretty bright, so I think she'll be fine."

"Perfect. Millie, come with me."

"But Lucy-nee, nee-chan said I can't leave the dorm."

"Really Erza? Why not?"

"Because I don't want Fairy Tail to steal her innocence and then blow her up!"

"Oh. Good point. How about I stay here and teach her."

* * *

"Alright. That's it for today, Millie." Lucy says while gathering up her books and papers.

"Bye bye, Lucy-nee." Millie says.

"Erza! We're finished!"

"Did she do well?"

"Her grammar definitely improved."

"Thank you, Lucy."

"You're welcome. Bye Erza."

"Goodbye."

**~/Magnolia Train Station~\**

"Why are we here, again?" Ultear asks.

"Because I want to visit Juvia!" Meredy answers excitedly.

"Is that the only reason?"

"I think Jellal wanted to see Erza." Meredy smirks.

"Eh?" Jellal says with surprise.

"Come on, don't deny it."

"Demon women..."

"Let's go to Fairy Tail!"

"Fine."

**~/Fairy Tail\~**

It was early in the morning at Fairy Tail. However, bar fights between the members can already be heard.

"Oi, Flame-Brain!"

"What'd you call me, Ice Pervert?"

"BAKA!"

"GRRRRR"

The door slams open. Three hooded figures stand in the doorway.

"Juvia!" The shortest of the figures cries out in joy.

"Meredy?" The water Mage asks.

"Hello, Fairy Tail."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Meredy wanted to see Juvia. Jellal wanted to see Erza. I just got dragged along with them."

"I-I did not w-want too see Erza!" Jellal stutters.

"Sure~"

"Hey!"

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

It was early morning when Erza woke up. She felt something next to her and them remembered yesterday's events.

"Millie!"

"Nee-chan...?"

"Good morning, Millie."

"Can Millie see Fairy Tail today...?"

"No."

"Why can't Millie go to Fairy Tail?"

"As I said before, I don't want them to break you."

"What about tomorrow?"

"No."

"Three days from now?"

"No."

"Next week?"

"No!"

"Next month?"

"Millie, until you're older the answer will be no."

"But nee-chan!"

"Millie. No."

"..."

* * *

"Erza, I don't see why you can't take her for just a little while." Levy says while cleaning up her books and other items. Millie had just completed her studies for the day, and was telling Levy about what Erza said.

"She's only six!"

"We hung out there when we were around that age. And Romeo practically grew up there!"

Neither Levy nor Erza had visited the guild that day. They didn't know about the visitors that Fairy Tail had that day.

"One hour."

"Huh?"

"She has one hour at Fairy Tail. If things go well, she can hang out there. If something goes wrong, she never goes back until she's at least thirteen."

"Yay! Levy-nee, I get to go to Fairy Tail!"

**~/Fairy Tail\~**

"Did anyone else notice that Erza and Levy haven't been there all day?" Mirajane remarks whilst cleaning the bar table with a cloth.

"Yeah, has anyone seen them?" Gray asks, suddenly tracking notice of his surroundings and abandoning his fight with Natsu.

Lucy squirms nervously in her seat. Mirajane's eyes zero in on her, "Lucy." She says sweetly, "Where might Erza and Levy be?"

"I can't tell you! I promised to keep it a secret!" Lucy cries.

The door opens and in walks Erza and Levy with a little girl.

"Erza! Where did that little girl come from? She's adorable!" Mirajane squeals, forgetting about her conversation with Lucy.

"Erza?" A voice asks from the steps to the Master's office.

"Jellal...?"

"Nee-chan! I want to meet your fwends!" Millie says, not noticing the awkward aura of the area.

"Who's the little girl?" Someone shouts.

"Everyone, this is Millie." Erza says.

"Hello nee-chan's fwends."

"She looks kind of like..." Jellal was about to say that she reminded him of Millianna, but trailed off, remembering that his cat-like childhood friend hated him now.

"I know she does."

"Nee-chan, who do I look like?"

"Uh, nobody... Important."

"Ok nee-chan."

The whole guild is 'aww-ing' at little Millie.

"See Erza? Nothing bad will happen." Levy says reassuringly.

"But the guild is usually..."

"Then maybe someone like Millie is just what we need."

"You think just one little girl can keep a whole guild in order? Even I can't do that!"

"You can't, but she _can_."

"Fine. She can visit more often."

"Yay! Lucy-nee, Levy-nee, I get to visit Fairy Tail more often!"

_"Erza... Can we talk_ _later?"_ Jellal says in Erza's head. Erza looks him in the eye and nods.

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

"Ok Erza. I understand. I'll take care of Millie for a little while." Lucy says while taking the little girl's hand in her own.

"Yay! Millie gets to stay with Lucy-nee!" Millie shouts while she breaks her hand out of Lucy's grip and runs for the door.

"Millie! Wait for me! See you later, Erza!"

The door shuts. Erza looks around before saying, "All right, you can come out now, Jellal."

"I don't see why you had to make such a big deal out of this..." The azure haired Mage says, whilst coming out of his hiding place.

"Never mind that. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"It's about Millie."

* * *

**Angel: Next conversation is their cha- uh, I mean... next chapter is their conversation! I'm gonna have a little JeRza family now! *squeals***

**Ultear: We all know you were going to say 'Next conversation is their chapter' **

**Angel: Shut up! And say thank you to the names of the reviewers I gave you!**

**Ultear: Uh... Thank you DiamondAnime?**

**Meredy: Thank you me ga mawaru! Angel appreciates it!**

**Jellal: Thank you to Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm.**

**Angel: And THANK YOU White Fairy 02! Who else is in a JeRza mood now? Leave a review! Bye!**


	3. You Want Me To Do WHAT?

**~/Caring\~**

* * *

**Angel: Hello everyone! How are you? I'm fine, thank you for asking.**

**Happy: She's talking to herself...**

**Angel: Am not!**

**Happy: Are too!**

**Angel: Am not! *cries***

**Erza: Happy, did you upset the author?**

**Happy: N-no!**

**Angel: Do the... Disclaimer...**

**Happy: Aye! Angel doesn't and never will own Fairy Tail!**

**Angel: NEVER?! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!**

* * *

"What about Millie?" Erza asks, looking Jellal straight in the eye.

"Where did she come from? Who is she? Why are you taking care of her?"

"I found her crying at my door two days ago. I have no idea if she even has a family. She was abandoned, Jellal, how could I _not _take her in?"

"Abandoned...?"

"She doesn't have a family. I don't even know if she had experienced kindness before she met me. And she looks so much like Millianna..."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"After how we grew up, how could I not? All children need someone to love them, and if you can do that for Millie, then why not?"

"Thank you."

"I'll be leaving now. That's all I wanted to say."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Please be careful."

"Of course."

* * *

"Nee-chan? Neeeeee-chan? I home." Millie shouts while barging in through the doors of Erza's dorm

"Millie, don't say 'I home' say 'I am home'." Lucy corrects, running after the girl.

"Huh? Oh, hello Millie." Erza says, still half-asleep.

"Nee-chan! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes..."

"Erza. I think she's hungry." Lucy says suggestively.

"She stayed the night at your apartment. Why didn't you feed her before coming?"

"She woke up and immediately asked to come here."

"Good night." Erza says and falls back asleep.

"Erza! You have to take care of Millie! Wake up!"

* * *

"Finally. You've woken up." Lucy says, putting down the book she had been reading.

"Yay! Nee-chan!" Millie shouts.

"Good morning Millie."

"Nee-chan! Millie wants to go to Fairy Tail!"

"Millie... I please say 'I want to go to Fairy Tail' instead of 'Millie wants to go to Fairy Tail'." Lucy corrects the little girl, again.

"But Lucy-nee... MILLIE WANTS TO GO TO FAIRY TAIL!"

"Fine. Millie, we can go to Fairy Tail. But please be a bit more quiet!"

"Thank you, nee-chan! Millie will be good!"

"Good for you, Millie. Now wait outside, I'll be right there."

Lucy and Millie leave the room and Lucy whispers "Erza isn't much of a morning person, is she?"

**~/Fairy Tail\~**

"Hello nee-chan's friends!" Millie says, walking in through the doors with Lucy and Erza trailing behind, deep in conversation.

"Good morning Millie! Why don't you come over where and tell me about what you did yesterday." Mirajane says happily, winking at Erza to tell her that she has Millie handled for the time being.

"Ok Mira-nee!"

Erza sighs, "What am I going to do about her?" She asks to no one in particular.

"She doesn't know any magic, right?" Lucy asks inquisitively.

"Not that I know of."

"Then why not teach her how to use re-equip?"

"Why?"

"Well, if she's going to hang out at Fairy Tail she should know how to take care of herself."

"How am I supposed to _teach_ her, though?"

"You could try looking it up."

"Where?!"

"A book. Where else?"

"I know _that_, but _what_ book?"

"A book on re-equip magic?"

"Lucy, I don't think that exists. Anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Re-equip is a somewhat rare magic."

"Oh."

"I guess I can _try_."**_  
_**

**~/Fairy Hills~\**

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Mira-nee said you had a surprise for Millie!" Millie shouts while jumping up an down on Erza's bed.

"Millie. Get off my bed, then I will tell you." Erza says, looking irritated from all the noise.

"Ok nee-chan! Now tell me the surprise!"

"Oh, alright. Millie, you know Lucy, right?"

"Uh-huh. Millie knows Lucy-nee."

"Today we were talking, and decided I should teach you my magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, magic. Do you want to learn?"

"Yes! Millie wants to learn magic!"

"Ok, we start tomorrow afternoon."

"Yay! Millie's going to learn magic from nee-chan!"

"Shh, Millie. It's a secret."

"Why, nee-chan?"

"Because it is. Only talk about it around Lucy and Levy."

"Why only Lucy-nee and Levy-nee?"

"Because I trust them."

"Do you trust Millie, nee-chan?"

"Of course I do, Millie."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Wake up!"

"Why?"

"Because it's morning and Millie wants to go to Fairy Tail~!"

"We'll go later..."

"But nee-chan! Millie promised Lucy-nee and Levy-nee she would be at Fairy Tail in the morning!"

"Fine! I'm up! Let's just go!"

"Ok, nee-chan!"

**~/Fairy Tail\~**

"Hey, where did Crime Sorciere go? I didn't see them yesterday." Lucy points out to Mirajane while she serves her a strawberry smoothie.

"Oh, right. They left two nights ago. They can't stay in one place very long. And I wanted to do something about Jellal and Erza's relationship too..." The barmaid replies while she walks back into the kitchen.

"You know Mira, it's rude to stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"What did Mira-nee do?" Millie asks while she tries to climb into one of the barstools.

"Yes, I would like to know too." Erza agrees, helping the little girl climb into her seat.

"Oh... Uh... Don't worry, it's nothing!"

"Lucy. Tell me."

"Alright, fine! Mira wanted to mess with your relationship with someone!"

"Who?"

"It's..." Lucy mumbles the rest of her sentence.

"Lucy. Who is it?"

"It's Jel..." Again, Lucy mumbles the rest.

"Who?!"

"It's... it's Jellal."

"Jellal?!"

"Mhm. Please don't kill me! It's Mira's fault!"

"MIRAJANE!" Erza shouts while storming past the bar counter and into the kitchen.

"Lucy-nee, who is Jellal?"

"He's one of Erza's childhood friends. Please don't mention him around her, he's a very... Touchy subject for her."

"Ok, Lucy-nee. Millie won't say Jelly around nee-chan."

"That's a good girl."

* * *

"Ok Millie, time to go back to Fairy Hills." Erza says when she comes back out of the kitchen.

"Yay! Is it time for Millie to see the magic?" Millie says.

"Shh, Millie. I told you, it's a _secret_."

"Ok, nee-chan." Millie obediently follows her nee-chan out of the guild doors.

* * *

**Angel: OMIGODMILLIEISGOINGTOLEARNHO WTORE-EQUIPTHISISSODRAMATIC!**

**Happy: Slow down Angel! No one has any idea what you just said!**

**Angel: Shut up, cat! I _said _'Oh my god, Millie is going to learn how to re-equip this is so dramatic.'**

**Erza: How am I supposed to teach a six year old to use a sword?!**

**Angel: You'll find a way. You're the Titania Erza Scarlet, after all.**

**Happy: Aye! **

**Angel: Now then, read the thank you-s.**

**Happy: Arigatto kozaimasu, Erza Scarlet Titania. Hope you fix your caps lock!**

**Erza: We thank you, DiamondAnime. We're glad you've enjoyed author-san's story.**

**Angel: Oh, right. Goin' on vacation and I can't bring my laptop with me :( So the next update will probably be in like two weeks.**


	4. Magic

**~/Caring\~**

* * *

**Angel: Look at that! I'm already on chapter four. I plan to progress the JeRza in further chapters as well as add in a few side pairings**

**Happy: Pair me with Charla!**

**Angel: No. Why are you always hanging around here?**

**Natsu: Probably 'cause you're a weirdo**

**Angel: SHUT UP! Just read the disclaimer!**

**Natsu: Blah, blah, ownership, blah, blah, Fairy Tail... Oh! 'Never will own' Good job, Happy**

**Angel: I'm gonna kill that neko later...**

**Happy: SAVE ME!**

* * *

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

"Nee-chan! It's heavy~!" Millie complain, _trying_ to pick up a sword. Key words: trying, pick up, and sword.

"Try harder!" The Demon Teacher Erza was back. And this time, she was attempting to teach a six year oils girl how to wield a sword.

"But... But... IT'S HEAVY!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

"..."

"Millie...?"

"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Millie?! OH SHIT! CALM DOWN!"

"NEE-CHAN YELLED AT MILLIE!"

"I'm sorry, Millie! Your nee-chan is sorry! PLEASE CALM DOWN NOW!"

"...really...?"

"Yes, really. Please try again. I know you can do it."

"Ok nee-chan. Millie will try harder."

"That girl and her mood swings..." Erza mutters while walking back to where she was watching Millie before the, ahem, 'incident'.

"Nee-chan! Look! I did it!"

Millie had indeed lifted the sword. However... It was at least twice the size of her. Erza, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I guess we'll never know. Why? Because Millie was beginning to collapse under the sword's weight and size.

"N-nee-chan! HELP!"

"MILLIE!"

A loud crash resounded through the room. Millie was not hurt. She was safe. Because of Erza. Because Erza saved her.

"Nee-chan... Thank you."

**~/Random Dark Guild\~**

Three people fight off an entire dark guild. They try their hardest using all the magic power they possessed, but it wasn't enough. They were overpowered.

**~/Hargeon\~**

"What happened...?"

"Were we defeated...?"

"Yes. We lost to them. And we need a healer. Where is the nearest place for that?"

"Hmm... I think it's Fairy Tail."

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

"Ok Millie. Would you like to try again now? I found a sword that fits you better." Erza says, holding up a sword much smaller than the first one.

"Millie will try, nee-chan." Millie takes the sword from Erza and easily lifts it.

"Good, Millie. Now try to draw out any magical power you have and store it there."

Millie concentrates hard and focuses all of her energy and magic into one place. The sword disappears from the little girl's hands. She smiles at her success. Erza gapes at this, it took her days, maybe even weeks, to even summon the magic into one place. The fact that one little girl can do that in one day is just flabbergasting.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan, look! Millie did it!" The girl cries out in glee.

Erza says nothing. She still can't believe it.

"Nee-chan...?"

Erza regains her composure and looks at Millie with a smile.

"You did amazingly, Millie. Keep this up and you'll have mastered this magic by the end of the month."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yay!"

**~/Magnolia\~**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We've no other choice."

"I'm sure Jellal doesn't mind..."

"SHUT UP!"

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

"Lucy-nee! Levy-nee! Look what nee-chan taught Millie!" Millie shouts while _trying_ to summon her sword.

"Millie, I told you to keep it a secret." Erza says sternly, pushing the little girl behind her.

"But nee-chan~"

"No buts. Secret."

"Ok..."

"Mirajane!"

"Yes?" The barmaid asks, spotting Millie and walking over.

"Millie is running out of clothes... Could you, maybe, take her shopping?"

"OF COURSE I'LL TAKE MILLIE SHOPPING!" And with that, Mirajane grabs Millie's hand and dashes out of the guild.

"NEE-CHAN! SAVE ME!"

* * *

Three injured mages collapse in front of the doors to the guild. If it hadn't been for the Dragon Slayers, they would've died. They were immediately brought to the infirmary whereas Wendy performed emergency care. The injuries were bad, but would not kill them. However, everyone knew who these mages were. One of the the mages was in a coma. The three mages were Crime Sorciere. And Jellal was in a coma.

* * *

**Angel: Yes, it is shorter than the last three. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Happy: It because she rushed through it.**

**Natsu: Only one person reviewed!**

**Happy: Who?**

**Natsu: Uh... BlackRose1752**

**Angel: Well chapter three only came out last night!**

**Happy: Thanks Rose.**

**Angel: Jellal's in a coma. What will happen next? :O bye!**


	5. Might Never Wake Up

**~/Caring\~**

* * *

**Angel: I totally left you guys on a cliffhanger last time... **

**Lucy: You're so mean, Angel**

**Angel: WELL SORRY FOR GOING ON VACATION!**

**Levy: Oh Lucy, cliffhangers are fun! Don't criticize the author about it!**

**Angel: Yeah! So... Jellal is in a coma and Millie is a magic prodigy, right?**

**Lucy: That's where you left off...**

**Angel: Great!**

**Levy: My favorite author here doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

"Did you and Mira have fun shopping, Millie?" Erza asks the girl.

"**_NO_**! She made Millie try on baby things!" Millie shouts angrily.

"Oh... Well, did you find _anything_ that you like?"

"Nope!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND NEW CLOTHES!"

"Nee-chan... MILLIE WANTS YOU TO TAKE HER SHOPPING!"

"FINE!"

"...Ok, good night nee-chan."

* * *

"Good morning nee-chan! TIME TO GO SHOPPING!" Millie shouts while jumping up and down on Erza's bed.

"Hell's... Child..." Erza whispers, opening her eyes.

"SHOPPING! WAKE UP!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"BUT NEE-CHAN!"

"Look through my closet or something..."

"BUT ALL YOU HAVE IS ARMOR!"

"Just do it... I'm sure you'll find something..."

**~/Fairy Tail\~**

"When will he wake up?" Ultear asks nervously, looking at Jellal.

"I can't say. I don't know if he _will_ wake up..." Wendy answers in distress.

"WON'T WAKE UP?!"

"Yes..."

"No..."

"I'm really sorry, Ultear..."

"It's not me or Meredy I'm worried about, it's Erza. She'll de devastated."

"We could just not tell her..."

"She'll figure it out somehow."

"Then how should we tell her?"

"Subtly. Like we're just having a normal conversation and say 'Oh yeah, Jellal's in a coma and might never wake up.'"

"_Who_ is in a coma and might never wake up?" Erza asks suddenly, walking in through the doors of the guild.

"It's uh... It's..." Ultear stutters.

"Who?"

"IT'S HAPPY! HAPPY IS IN A COMA!"

"No he isn-" Ultear covers Wendy's mouth and glares.

"Oh, why?"

"He... Uh... Ate too many fish..." Wendy says nervously.

"Is he ok? You said he might never wake up."

"It was a _lot_ of fish."

"Oh..."

"Nee-chan! I wanna go shopping~!" Millie shouts, tugging at Erza's arm.

"Please no..." Erza whispers, being dragged away from the guild.

"That was... Weird. So Wendy, Happy ate too many fish, eh?" Ultear says teasingly.

"YOU MADE THE EXCUSE THAT IT WAS HAPPY!" Wendy shouts irritatedly.

"And it was a good one, too."

**~/Outside Of Fairy Tail\~**

"Millie... Please..." Erza whines, struggling, but this child had an iron grip.

"Wait. Millie hears something." Millie stops walking and listens.

"Huh? What is it?""

"Um... Nee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"They said Happy was an excuse."

"So who _is _in a coma?"

"Millie doesn't know. They didn't say."

"Wait a second... Why is Ultear here?" And then it hits her. Literally.

"Erza! What are you doing here?!" Meredy shouts, scrambling to get back up.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh... Uh... About that..."

"What?"

"Wait. Ultear and Meredy are here, someone is in a coma, and... And Jellal isn't here. Oh no... It can't be. Meredy, is Jellal really...?"

"Yes, Jellal is in a coma and might never wake up. I'M SO SORRY ERZA!"

"N-no... It's ok... I'm f-fine..."

"Erza?"

"Nee-chan?"

"I'm fine..."

Erza collapses.

**~/Infirmary\~**

"I told you she would react like this." Ultear says blatantly, pointing at the fainted Erza.

"Wendy-nee... Will nee-chan be ok?" Millie asks with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. Just she might be a bit heartbroken..." Wendy replies plainly.

"Heart... Broken?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that she and Jellal have been in love since their childhood."

"Nee-chan and... Jellal-san?"

"Indeed. And Meredy and I will never let him live that down." Ultear says demonically.

"Wendy-nee... Ultear-san is scary..."

* * *

"Huh? What happened? It's dark out... Wait. Where am I?" Erza wonders aloud, sitting up in bed.

"What? Oh, Erza, you're awake." Wendy says, waking up from her... Ahem, rest. She totally _wasn't_ sleeping on-the-job.

"Yes, I'm awake. What happened and why am I still at Fairy Tail. And wait, where's Millie?"

"It was getting late so Levy took Millie back to Fairy Hills. The reason you're here is... Well, you learned Jellal was in a coma and fainted."

"Oh... Right... Jellal. Is in. A coma. He's in a coma. And he might never wake up. Jellal is in a coma. Hold on... WHY IS JELLAL IN A COMA ANYWAY?!"

"I think it had something to do with a Dark Guild. There is only three of them, after all."

"And... You said he might never wake up?"

"I'm really sorry Erza, but it's true. Jellal may never wake up."

"I-I understand... Don't worry about me. I should be going now."

"Just be careful, ok?"

"I'm just going to Fairy Hills, what could happen?"

"Sorry..."

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

"Nee-chan? NEE-CHAN~?! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Millie shouts from Erza's room.

"Relax Millie... I'm home." Erza says, walking into the room.

"YAY, NEE-CHAN!"

"Please Millie, I'm tired. Just let me go to bed."

"Is nee-chan ok?"

"I'm fine, Millie. Just go to bed."

* * *

"Good morning nee-chan! Can we go to Fairy Tail today? Now?" Millie says happily, leaping out of bed.

"I'm sorry Millie. I really don't want to go to Fairy Tail today. I'm not really feeling myself today." Erza responds... Well, differently.

"Wendy-nee called it... Heart Broke? Heart Dead? What was it...? OH! MILLIE REMEMBERS! HEARTBROKEN!"

"Why would I be heartbroken?"

"Because Wendy-nee said that you loved Jellal-san."

"Oh, did she now?"

"Nee-chan? You look scary... Millie doesn't want to go to Fairy Tail today anymore."

"That's nice... How about we both go back to sleep?"

"Ok nee-chan."

* * *

**Angel: Poor Erza, she's heartbroken**

**Levy: THIS IS ALL SO VERY TRAGIC!**

**Lucy: Yeah, tragic... Hey, Angel? Is Jellal ever gonna wake up?**

**Angel: I can't answer that :3**

**Lucy: Right~ Anyway, I have to say this now. Thank you LilTimy**

**Levy: Thank you fairyofthelake! Don't worry, this shouldn't focus too much on Millie learning magic**

**Angel: And thank you Thalia-Tempest. I think it's clear now that Millie doesn't like shopping with Mirajane.**


	6. No, Wait! He Moved!

**~/Caring\~**

* * *

**Angel: Poor, poor heartbroken Erza...**

**Millie: MILLIE WANTS JELLAL-SAN TO WAKE UP SO NEE-CHAN WILL BE HAPPY AGAIN!**

**Angel: Please calm down...**

**Erza: I'M FINE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT?!**

**Angel: QUIET!**

**Millie: Scary Author-san doesn't own Fairy Tail... But she does own Millie :(**

* * *

**~/Jellal's POV\~**

_I am asleep. But why can't I wake up? Is this some sort of dream? Am I trapped here? Will I wake up? I can't just die... I can't. For Erza's sake, I MUST find a way to wake up._

**~/Fairy Hills\~**

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan, wake up. Please nee-chan?" Millie says worriedly, looking at her nee-chan.

"Nee-chan, are you going to wake up now? Are you sick? Should Millie go get Wendy-nee?"

"Hmm...?"

"NEE-CHAN!"

"What?"

"You wouldn't wake up and Millie got scared... SHE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NOT WAKE UP JUST LIKE JELLAL-SAN!"

"Millie... Please don't talk about that..."

"Ok nee-chan..."

"How about we go to Fairy Tail?"

"OK NEE-CHAN!"

**~/Millie's POV\~**

_Millie is scared. Nee-chan was screaming and crying in her sleep. Millie thought she was dying... And then Millie would be all alone again. MILLIE DOESN'T WANT TO BE ALONE! MILLIE LOVES NEE-CHAN! Nee-chan can't die..._

"Millie? Are you alright?" Mira-nee asks Millie.

"Millie is ok, Mira-nee," Millie replies.

**~/Fairy Tail Infirmary\~**

Jellal moves a bit, and Wendy shoots up.

"ULTEAR-SAN! MEREDY-SAN!" She cries.

Ultear and Meredy quickly rush into the room.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ultear shouts, staring at Jellal.

"Ultear-san, he moved! Jellal-san moved!" Wendy says happily.

* * *

**Angel: I haven't updated in forever... Gosh guys, I'm so sorry.**

**Erza: Today is her fourteenth birthday, so please don't murder her.**

**Millie: Millie agrees with nee-chan! **

**Angel: Oh, right. I just wanna make a quick shout out to my BFF Golden-chan (AKA _GoldenFairyHeart_) for advertising me in her story... So I shall do the same! Go check out her story _Phoenix Feather_, it's really great!**

**Erza: And thank you to Crystal Louise for reviewing.**

**Millie: Millie says thank you to Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm. Author-San appreciated the review.**

**Angel: Uh... Yes, this chapter was short. I'm so sorry!**


	7. Awakening: The End

**~/Caring\~**

* * *

**Angel: Guys... This is the last chapter. I love you all so much, and thank you for the support.**

**Golden: Cheeeeeesy! Say it like this: OMG I LUV YOU ALL! READ THE CHAPTER!**

**Angel: Everyone, that's Golden-chan, my BFF. AKA GoldenFairyHeart**

**Golden: Yes, yes. Can I say it?**

**Angel: Yeah, I guess.**

**Golden: My BFF Angel-chan don't own no Fairy Tail! That would be Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**~/Fairy Tail Infirmary\~**

_"Ultear-san, he moved! Jellal-san moved!" Wendy says happily._

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell Erza!" Meredy says.

"Ok, Meredy-san!" Wendy dashes out of the room.

"Er...za..." Jellal whispers in his sleep.

**~/Fairy Tail Guild Hall\~**

"ERZA-SAN! MILLIE-KOUHAI!" Wendy shrieks, grabbing the attention of the redhead and the little girl.

"Yes?" Erza asks.

"JELLAL-SAN! JELLAL-SAN MOVED!"

"WHAT?!" Erza grabs Millie and dashes into the infirmary.

**~/Fairy Tail Infirmary\~**

"He... He really moved?" Erza asks, looking down at Jellal.

Wendy nods. "He really did," She confirms.

"He whispered your name a few seconds ago." Ultear smirks.

Jellal moves again. "Erza," He says. Erza's eyes widen, and she reaches forward to lightly touch Jellal's hand.

"Jellal?" She whispers.

Jellal's eyes flutter open, and he smiles.

"Erza."

"Jellal..." Erza's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm ok." Jellal wraps his arms around Erza, pulling her into a tight hug.

Erza looks into Jellal's eyes, and the next second they are kissing.

"Nee-chan... And Jellal-nii!" Millie smiles widely.

"Millie loves Nee-chan and Jellal-nii!" Millie hugs the two older people tightly, and they smile and hug her back.

"And we love Millie too," Erza says.

* * *

**Golden: WAAAAH! IT'S SO HAPPY!**

**Angel: C-Calm down... It's not even your story...**

**Golden: BUT IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Angel: As I said before, thanks for all the support. And... By the way... Golden-chan proofread this chapter, could you tell?**

**Thank You To:**

**Followers:**

**_DiamondAnime_  
**

**_GoldenFairyHeart_**

**_JackQuake_**

**_LinkinParkTheKillersFan_**

**_Mini The Fantastical_**

**_Mj Castillo_**

**_Queen Gemi_**

**_Rokudosatoshi_**

**_SakuraIchigoDark_**

**_Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes_**

**_TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin_**

**_fairyofthelake_**

**_nkcookiewriter_**

**_severedserenity_**

**_thetitania_**

**_thetrueazure_**

**_xKishii_**

**Favorites:**

_**GoldenFairyHeart**_

_**LinkinParkTheKillersFan**_

_**Mini The Fantastical**_

_**Mj Castillo**_

_**Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm**_

_**Queen Gemi**_

_**Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm**_

_**Rokudosatoshi**_

_**ravenred123**_

_**rosella ice**_

_**thetitania**_

**Reviewers:**

_**Crystal Louise**_

_**thesciencegeek101**_

_**fairyofthelake**_

_**LilTimy**_

_**Mini The Fantastical**_

_**DiamondAnime**_

_**Ash Lite -former EST**_

_**Queen Gemi**_

_**me ga mawaru**_

**Angel: I love you all so much!**

**Golden: Peace out! Read mah story! (Story: Phoenix Feather Penname: GoldenFairyHeart)**

**Angel: Well... Maybe we'll meet again in another one of my stories.**

**Golden: An end? No, a beginning.**

**Angel: Bye bye!**


End file.
